


Stoke the Embers

by ofhopesanddreams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhopesanddreams/pseuds/ofhopesanddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally makes it to the library, and now needs to set things right with Rose.</p><p>A sequel to We Are Ashes, found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5305340</p><p>Also a fulfillment of the prompt from timepetalspromts: Shiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoke the Embers

The fire had burned down to embers by the time the Doctor entered the library. The glow was still bright enough to illuminate Rose’s sleeping form in the otherwise dark space, but the shadows it cast across her face gave her a haunted look. The Doctor frowned at the sight, and as he came closer he became aware of two things: she had obviously been crying, and now that the warmth of the fire had disappeared, she was shivering. Brow furrowed in concern, he quickly removed his suit jacket and gently laid it over her.

At being overwhelmed with warmth and the Doctor’s scent, Rose blearily opened her eyes. A soft, sleepy smile graced her lips, one that warmed the Doctor’s hearts, before her expression shifted and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. The Doctor reached for her out of instinct, and she startled at the sudden movement. Rose quickly moved away from him, back into the corner of the sofa, his jacket sliding to the floor. Rose shivered again as the cold air hit her suddenly. The Doctor bent to pick up his jacket and held it out to her.

“Rose, here. Please? You’re cold and you’re upset, and this will solve one while we work on the other.”

Rose slowly reached out and took the jacket, pulling it over her like a shield. That this piece of him –it was warm like being in his arms and smelled like home—at the same time could protect her from him. Rose watched as he sat next to her, but still gave her some space. He glanced up, and a moment later they weren’t in darkness anymore. Rose blinked a few times to adjust to the change.

“Do you even know why I’m upset?”

“I can hazard a guess.”

“Go on, then.”

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair dejectedly.

“I didn’t come here tonight. Weeell, not on time. I meant to. Got distracted. But I’m here now?”

Rose didn’t respond, and after a moment of tense silence the Doctor continued.

“And…I made you feel second best.” 

He heard Rose sniff, and when he turned to look at her she was wiping her eyes ineffectually as the tears kept coming. 

“Oh, Rose. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I was…I was _running_. Away. From you.” Rose’s expression hardened and he hastened to continue. “No, not like that. I know...I know it seemed that way, but it wasn’t because I wanted to be rid of you.”

“Then why?” she whimpered.

The Doctor blew out a breath, steeling himself. He shifted, both so he was closer to Rose and that he was facing her.

“You scare me. Weeell, how I feel about you does. I feel more for you than I ever... And so I ran, and made a right mess of things in the process. But being without you in France, knowing I would be facing years before I could get back to you if it hadn’t been for Reinette, made me realize how _wrong_ everything was without you. Reinette’s death shook me, because it forced me to face mortality in a way I’m not used to experiencing. And, quite ironically for a Time Lord, I lost track of time thinking before needing to seek you out. I tried your room first, but the TARDIS told me you were here.”

Rose had grown silent, not even a sniffle. Her expression was guarded, vulnerable, and the Doctor hated it.

“I’m so sorry, Rose. But I know now, more than ever, I want you here, with me, for the rest of your life. If…if you want, that is.”

Rose pressed her lips together, eyes wide. But then a smile broke free and the Doctor could’ve sworn his right heart skipped a beat. She quickly moved into his outstretched arms, felt them wrap around her and hold her close.

“I’d love to,” she breathed into his neck, and it was the Doctor’s turn to shiver.


End file.
